


That's Right, We've Heard This Story

by TheLovelyStarlight



Series: Steven & Spinel Shipper Forever! [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crazy Spinel, Crazy Steven, Dark Steven, F/M, Other Friends - Freeform, Pink and Steven are both alive, diamond Steven, events of the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/pseuds/TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: Got this idea from a friend where Rose and steven both live at the same time.Rose Quartz was captured by the Diamonds while pregnant with an organic child. she had escaped their clutches, but believing her child had died she left a silent Steven on the wrap pad to be thrown in the garden she believed was abandon now. It wasn't...Sixteen years later, Rose sees her two most greatest mistakes out for revenge, and now they got a song they wish to play.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: Steven & Spinel Shipper Forever! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552354
Comments: 19
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

If asked, if every questioned, what Rose Quartz had regretted in her whole existence it would be this moment. Over six thousands years of peace, of pure and loving time on Earth with her Crystal Gems. She never really regretted starting the war, she never regretted hurting her fellow Diamonds, and she never regretted lying to her gems about who she was. Rose know she did terrible things in her past, but she felt that she had made up for it by saving this pure and wonderful planet. The young diamond never felt guilt or even sorry for the life she chose.

That is until now...

_"Well, Well, Well, Well! Let's get a look of the menagerie~"_

She regretted this, and so much more.

_"Heh, really now? Though I have to say, much smaller than I first imaged~"_

Rose was standing in shock along with her partners Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl as they looked at the two figures on top of the massive pink injector. She knew these were one of her own injectors that Yellow Diamond had given her, the way it drilled into the soft soil of the earth wasn't good now. The pink gem knew what the drill does, she knew how much time the Earth had left but her wide dark pink eyes were solely on the two before her. 

The first one was obvious to Rose and Pearl, both knowing who the gem was right away. Her outfit was different from before though, much more malicious and dark then the last time they had seen her. Her once beautiful and pink heart shaped hair now darker in color and much more wavy as it stayed in the two ponytails as before. Her outfit dropped the silly jester look as she lost the nice big clown shoes for a much more pointed and dark pink heals. She also had a black tank top and pointed shoulder pads than her once white top and rounded shoulders. What really topped off the look were her now bright pink eyes and black tear streak marks on her cheek, her once to be pink heart shaped gem now completely flipped upside down. She still had her pink gloved hands though they were much darker than before. The gem just growled at them, smirking in an evil and mischief way as she looked at the gems with a stretched eyeball.

"Well you must be Amethyst, a bit over cooked." The small purple gem growled at the insult as the gem moved to the next. "And you must be Garnet, though stealing a name like that from true garnets is so like a fusion."

The second figure gasped, glaring as they spoke in disgust. "And Pink Diamond's Pearl..."

"Huh? Pink diamond's what," Amethyst spoke up, turning to Pearl as she just looked up at the two in shock and covered her mouth.

"Pearl... Pearl, Pearl, Pearl," The second figure spat in small rage, the gem beside them glaring as well as they turned to look at Rose in disgust. "You took her with you. You kept her with you. Oh isn't that just... Swell!?"

Garnet looked at Rose, confused and needing answers. "Rose... what is going on?"

Rose didn't answer the fusion, looking now at the second figure in complete horror, joy, and cold dread mixed in a terrible bundle of emotions. They looked so much older now, he looked so much more different now.

"It... I-It can't be..." Rose gasped out slightly, her voice still traveling to the two on top of the Injector as they laugh.

The gem just laughed along with her partner, nodding as she grinned. "Oh but it can be, and it is!" She played with her hair as she lean against her partner. "I got a new style, and a few new... toys! That are going to destroy your peaceful lives once and for all!"

Amethyst summoned her whip, rushing up to the two as Rose and Pearl try to hold her back. "Hey you creeps! I don't know what nonsense you are spitting out, but you need to leave or I'll-"

The second figure rolled his eyes, the cold brown flashing to pink diamonds as sighed. "Oh shut up runt. This, and reasons for coming here, has nothing. To do. With. YOU!"

The figure summoned his weapon and threw it right at Amethyst's face, knowing her back into Garent as they both fell. The Crystal Gems gasped, Rose shaking at this point, when they see the weapon the figure had summoned. Seeing it clearly to be a pink rose designed shield, the same as Rose Quartz infamous shield. Pearl covered her mouth in shock, while Amethyst and Garnet seem to pale when see the shield now back in the figure's hands. He just chuckled, crackled demented, seeing their shocked and pale faces. Looking more at the figure now though, they saw something was very familiar to them. He had dark curly brown hair to match his dark and cold brown eyes, now seeing them flash to dark pink with diamond irises. He was wearing a dark pink and black jacket, the long sleeves having small spikes at the end of them. Under the jacket he wore a black shirt with a pink diamond in the center, the color scheme matching his black pants and boots. The figure held a cruel and evil grin on his face, eyes shinning bright as they glared down at the gems below him

"Oh, I see now that you remember me," He just giggled, leaning down to them as his pink eyes stared daggers at them. "Took you long enough. I was starting to worry you forgot about me~"

"N-No... it's impossible..." Garnet shook madly, looking at Rose and the figure as they continued to look at each other. "No... n-no... w-we looked for you... w-we... w-we-"

"Yeah, well... You didn't look hard enough!"He laughed in a cruel tone, looking at the gem beside him with an evil glint in his eye. She giggled at his boiling rage, leaning against him. 

Rose frowned, taking a step towards the two. "Please... Just listen St-"

"No, oh no no no~" The gem spoke up, cutting Rose off with a wave of her finger. "Let's not do that now Rose Quartz. Like you have a RIGHT to saw his name!"

"But she needs to tell hi-" Pearl tried helping, speaking up only to be cut off by the two again.

"She doesn't need to tell me anything!" He shouted in utter rage, his eyes shinning with pink fire within. "Like we need to hear another one of Rose Quartz's silly stories, not that our favorite one is playing in our heads on a loop!"

The gem next to him giggled as she spoke up. "Oh and we just love that part, how Pink Diamond fakes her shattering and spend the rest of her days on this No Where Planet! With a bunch of useless... Nobodies!"

The two grinned, jumping off the injector as Pearl, Rose, and Garnet summoned their weapons. It was pointless though, as the two circled around that shocked and frighten Rose Quartz, smirking in a playful but wicked manner. 

" _That's right we heard the story over and over again~"_ The boy smirked, singing cheerfully, " _Gee, it's swell to finally meet your other friends!"_

The gem sung as well, doubting along with the boy as the the gems began to attack to them away from their leader. _"That's right we heard the story, don't really like how it ends._ _Gee, it's swell to finally meet_ _your_ _other friends~!"_

Rose was knocked down to her back as the smaller boy gave her a kick in the gut, grinning evilly. Pearl rushed in to save her Quartz, but the gem from before stretched out her arms and grabbed her back. She screamed, dangling as the gem started to swinging her around in the air. She sung playfully, _"What did she say about us? What did she say?"_

Amethyst goes to charge the boy, only for him to trap her in a bubble and spin her around like a top. He chuckled and spun the big ball on his finger. " _What did you do without us? What did you do?"_

" _Did you play games without us? What did you play?"_ The gem threw Pearl to the ground, playing with fusion like a doll when went in to attack her. 

The boy tossed the slammed the ball on the ground, leaving a dizzy Amethyst on the ground as he glared at Rose with a wicked gleam in his eyes. _"Did you think all this time that we wouldn't find out about you!?"_

_ "That's right we heard the story over and over again! _   
_ Gee, it's swell to finally meet  _ _ your _ _ other friends~" _

With a raise of his hand, the boy started to glow pink as did the Crystal Gems, making them hover above the ground before being grabbed by the stretchy gem and slammed into each. The two just smirked, the boy slamming them back on the ground with a hard thud as the two enemies stood on top of the light tower. Their pink eyes gleaming in joy and twisted glee at the gems misery. Rose groaned, looking up at the two as they continued to smirk down at her and her gems. Amethyst shook her head, trying to get rid of the dizziness as Garnet and Pearl groaned in pain.

Garnet growled, summoning her weapons back. "They'er running circles around us."

"Urgh make the world stop spinning..." Amethyst gripped her head in confusion as she spoke in a slur.

"R-Rose..." The leader looked towards her Pearl, the poor thing shaking as she slowly went to cover her mouth. "I-It's them... isn't it...?"

"I... I thought... I f-for..." Rose didn't know what to say, or even where to begin. It was them, it was so obviously them but what happened to them. What happened the past sixteen years to get them to act like this. To get him to act like this.

"Rose, you know them," Amethyst stated in confusion, looking at the three. "Who are they?"

That question hit both of the invaders in completely wrong way, their smirks dropping like bricks as hateful snarls replaced them. The boy was first to speak, his voice full of rage and frustration. " _Who are we? Who are we!?_ " He shouted, " _What are you even saying!?_ "

Rose and the others shook, not believing for a second that a young boy like him could sound so anger and hurt before. 

He snapped and pointed at himself and his partner _"We're the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing!"_

his partner smirked though, placing a hand on his shoulder as she whispered sickeningly sweet in his ear but loud enough for them to hear. _"Let's play another game... this time we get to win!"_

His pink eyes widen, a sick smile slowly growing on his face. _"Lives on the line!"_

She pulled out a weapon from her gem. _"Winners takes all!"_

 _"Ready or not,"_ He summons his shield

_ "Let's begin!" _

The charge at the gems, the boy quickly throwing his shield to knock Rose back as she summoned her own to block his. The boy was quicker though, his shield turning into an odd shape as it grew a long spike at the end. He slashed it down, breaking Rose's shield, much to their shock, before he flipped and kicked her back from the other three gem.

_ "Oh, that's right we heard the story over and over again. _

_ Gee, it's swell to finally beat  _ _ your _ _ other friends!" _

The gem with the scythe in hand wrapped her legs around the light tower before rushing in and slipping past the gems. She quickly wrapped around the injector, not attacking but pushing pass the gems as she separated them from her partner and was backup on the tower. 

_ "Oh, that's right we heard the story, don't really like how it ends! _

_ Gee, it's swell to finally beat  _ _ your _ _ other! _

_ Other~" _

Rose knew what the two were planning, she knew what that weapon was for. She tried calling out to the three as they rushed to attack the boy. He just smirked, his shield gone, and he sung dementedly. His partner ready her scythe, and rushed in to attack.

_ "Other~" _

The boy ducked, the gems gasping when the other came rushing at them, Rose screamed.

_ "Friends~" _

The gem sliced through them all, their bodies not even touching the ground as Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet poof right before Rose's eyes. The two before her just grinning in evil glee to see that they had successfully poofed the Crystal Gems, looking down at the four gems with joy. Rose looked at them wide eyed, her gem sparking as she growled and stood up to face the two. She frowned and gave them a glare as she re summoned her shield. 

"That's enough you two," She snapped, stepping forward to stop them.

The gem girl just giggled, leaning against her glowing scythe. "Aw Rose~ Miss your family already?"

"Heh, and I thought they were just dolls for your enjoyment," The boy chuckled, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

Rose frowned more, her glare softening a bit as she looked at the very people she had hurt. her voice much softer, "Please... whatever you want from me, do it to me. Just leave Earth and them alone."

The boy laughed, full blown laughed at the leader of the Crystal Gems. "Yeah, no. Sorry... but we don't listen to a traitor like you, Pink..." He growled.

"In fact," The gem beside him grinned, raising her scythe to attack. "Why don't you join the others in poof land!"

She rushed in to attack, but Rose was quicker. She stepped to the side and formed into her true nature. The other gasped, seeing her form into the suppose dead Pink Diamond. Tons of emotions raced in their eyes, but the diamond was quick enough to use the confusion and shock to grab the scythe away from the stretch like gem. The boy shouted, trying to rush in and protect her before Pink sliced down and poofed her. The heart shaped gem laying down on the ground before Pink and the boy.

"No! Spinel," the boy shouted in shock and despair, tears leaking from his eyes as he picked her her gem carefully. "No... No Spinel..."

Pink frowned, her arms shaking but her gaze firm. "Ste-"

The boy turned sharply to the tall Diamond before him, growling in rage. "You dare speak to me!? You hurt Spinel! You hurt my best friend!"

Pink gasped, backing up as the boy summoned his shield to attack. He gave in a few swings, but the diamond was faster and reacted on reflex. She raised the scythe and attacked the boy with it. He screamed in pain and fell the the floor, his body covered in pink sparks as his gem took the hits from the weapon. His pink eyes faded to brown and he felt his body go weak. She gasped, dropping the scythe as she went to help the boy, but he just stood up and back away.

"So you destroyed my power to Pink..." He chuckled, glaring at her. "What a horrible mother you are!"

"Please... Steven..." Pink tried speaking, but the boy stopped her.

"It doesn't matter what you say Pink! Cause your world will never stand a chance against our injector. Not after what you just did to my gem~"

Pink stepped back, knowing full well now what he was talking about. She paled as Steven laughed at her, the young diamond hybrid grinning in glee.

"You regret now don't you? You regret now leaving us behind at the garden, don't you... Mother~?"

She regrets a lot of this, and not her past has came back to haunt her.


	2. Devilish Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue of the first chapter. This is Argyle Diamond (Steven) and Spinel before they went and attacked Earth.
> 
> Song used, "Queen of Mean" Descendants.

_ [Gems of Homeworld! We have very big and to some... shocking news.] _

Argyle frowned, watching the glowing pink screen with trembling shoulders. His pink eyes blazing with so many mixed emotions that they swirled into something completely new. Watching the three Diamonds speak to all of homeworld, to show them the truth he had found out, was only making the angry already within grow to new heights. He didn't even try to watch it anymore, placing the pad on his bed as he walked over to a hovering blue orb in the center of his room. The video feed was still ranging loud in his room, the voices burning into his head.

_ [We have found out, your Diamonds and rulers, that our fourth beloved was never shattered. Pink Diamond still lives... on Earth.] _

Outside the pink room, a very short but special gem was watching her own screen of the announcement. Her cheeks stains with old rigged tracks of her black tears, new ones coming to repaint the old. She could only look at White diamond with a trembling lower lip, her whole form looking to be glitching as she looked at the closed door next to her. Her emotions were deep in her own dark magenta orbs, but most filled with sorrow and worry. No, she was angry and she had every right to be, but she wondered what her friend was going though. She knew he was furious as much as her, but what could she do. The gem just choked out a sob, clutching her out of place gem, feeling it pulse and burn with new roaring fire.

The young teen inside the room listened to the feed, placing his hand on the orb as his pink room shimmered and formed a image before him. He pushed a bit of his brown curly hair away from his line of view, stains clearly on his face to be tears but nothing of in his expression of sadness anymore. He just growled, glared, trembled more as his cheeks glowed a much brighter pink than his own eyes. The room was shaking, but he ignored the little squeak of his pebbles on the ground around him. He just kept his eyes on the image before him, the new swirl of emotions within his soul solidifying into something dangerous. Almost murderous in nature.

_ [It is true. When Blue and I found a new diamond, we believed there was a mistake... but we were wrong. Pink... has betrayed us." Yellow frowned deeply. "She had faked her death in the war, and much worse...] _

The gem in the hallway just bit her lip painfully, her gloved hands squeezing the pad almost too tight. The screen was cracking.

Argyle glowed more pink, his gem on his stomach crackling with as the floor underneath him cracked.

_ [Pink..." Blue sobs softly. "Has been none other, than the rebelling leader of the Crystal Gems... Rose Quartz.] _

Argyle finally let his trembling form relax, his glare softening slightly but the fire only grew brighter. His eyes still trained to the image before him. A live fee, of none other than Rose Quartz on a beach on Earth. She was smiling, laughing from the looks of it and her eyes were bright of the stars in the sky. Her hair was shorter than the old reports of her, ditching the dress from leggings and a top similar to her dress. The fake quartz was relaxing and playing with a Pearl, a fusion, a runt of an Amethyst, a crafter Bismuth, and a human male. The young teen looked at the happily little family with nothing but anger, fury, and sadness. 

It was like his body went numb, and fire all at once. The boiling pot only growing hotter the more the boy looked deep into Rose's face, to Pink's face, and felt complete disgust for her. That this diamond could ever be his own mother. 

The gem outside fell to her knees, sobbing as she covered her screams in one hand and smashing the pab in the other. Other gems who walked past did so with quick fleeing, fear in their eyes as they watched the noodle like gem breakdown over all of this. 

She hated this. She hated this fire. She hated this pain. She hated these tears. She hated Pink Diamond! She left Homeworld, she abandoned her home and people, her friend and family, to leave on a hunk of rock. To be hiding and free on a nowhere planet with a bunch of nobodies. How can this happen? What did the small gem do right with her Diamond? She was always there for Pink when she needed her, to listen to her screams and tears when the diamonds hurt her. She was always there to make her laugh and smile. That was her job, that's who they were to each other. The crying gem just couldn't understand why Pink would want to be a simple hot headed quartz just to live on Earth. Why be happy there when she had a friend, a best friend, here to be her shoulder to cry on and listen. She left a friend to stand for enturity in a garden, just to gain new worthless friends.

What made it worse, for both of them, that she left again. She left her kid to her and her son alone. 

Spinel sighed, her tears dying as she grabbed at her heart shape buns, pulling at them to rip the shape of her hair apart. She stood up and away from the now shattered pad by her feet. Her rightside up gem pulsing as her eyes still shined with tears. She wiped her cheeks, byt the rigged track marks were still there. She just spoke softly, broken, "I... _I'm so tired of pretending..._ "

" _Where's my happy ending...?_ " Argyle asked softly, the question filled with fury as he saw his mother kiss the bald human on the lips. 

He growled, pulling his hand away from the orb as he turned away from it in disgust, as it it hurt him in a way. He just frowned deeply, trying to remember the last time he saw his mother. He remember being only four, being taken to a cool wrap pad. Told to wait... to wait for her...

The young diamond hybrid shook his head, grabbing at his temple as he grabbed the pad to see the Diamonds once more. It hurt even to see their tearful, angry eyes as well. They had no right to mourn for a Diamond that never cared for them. They had no right, and they were just as guilty as her. 

His voice then spoke out once more. " _I followed all the rules... I drew inside the lines... I never asked for anything that wasn't mine, But when it finally came..."_ He glared at them, seeing them looking at the pink throne, his throne, with sorrow like they lost a diamond. 

" _She called his name..."_ Spinel whispered in deep rage, thinking back on the image she saw of Rose Quartz with the human male and their friends. Her gloved hands curling into a fist.

" _And now I feel this overwhelming pain. I mean it's in my veins. I mean it's in my brain!_ "The diamond prince grabbed at his own brain, glaring at the now destroyed pad. Chukcling bitterly, "Heh... _My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train._ "

Argyle turned towards the door, seeing his Spinel staring at him. she was different though. She was still in her dress he made for her, the black and pinks forming nicely in her fitted front, but her heart bun hair was now messy and two dark magenta ponytails. Her face was in a sickenly, demented grin as her cheeks were stained with black tears and her eyes a swirl of dark pink. She giggled, " _I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame."_

The diamond hybrid though he should be worried, but soon he saw what was in her hand glowing behind her and smirked evilly. His own eyes flashing to black with pink diamond pupils. their eyes locked, and they knew what to do.

_ "We know exactly who to blame!" _

Spinel watched as Argyle grabbed his jacket and ordered his Pearl the new rules to not tell the other Diamonds were he was going. The sight was making her shaking with glee, smiling as she watched her new Diamond, her new friend, was coming with her to get her revenge. No, this was both their revenge. Rose, Pink Diamond, desreved this. She wasn't allowed anymore to run away from them and leave them behind again. She felt nothing but fury for her once beloved Diamond. Her whole form twitching and glitching slightly as her gem was shifted slightly to the left. Her gem was changing to be slightly off center, but it didn't matter to the play gem. Her whole heart can flip over and turn black if it wanted to, it didn't change the anger and thirst for pain and sorrow to be placed on the powerful Crystal Gem rebel.

" _Being nice wasn't my pastime..._ " Spinel said softly, turning to the orb to place her own hand on it. rose came to her line of sight. " _But I've been hurt for the last time._ "

" _And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me!"_ She shouted, causing Argyle to turn to her to see her cause a crack in the blue rob, breaking the thing. " _The anger burns my skin, third-degree."_

She felt more tears come down her face, but she just grabbed her gem and laughed bitterly. The Diamond prince just frowned in worry, but also understanding. He stepped forward, placing his hand over his pink diamond gem. " _Now our blood's' boiling hotter than a fiery sea."_

She turned to him, smirking. " _There's nobody getting close to us..._ "

_ "They're gonna bow to the Evil King/Queen!"  _

Argyle grinned dementedly, holding his gem close in his arms. " _Their nightmare's our dream."_

 _"Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes~!_ " Spinel chuckled insanely, the two ignoring the terrified Pearl in the room.

The Diamond prince just chuckled along with his spinel, taking her hand as they rushed out of the pink bedroom. They ignored the gems who called out to their Diamond, walking off to the wrap pad. They didn't care about the gems who looked at them a bit oddly, they didn't care if White or the other Diamonds demanded to know where they were. Homeworld, Earth, it didn't matter to the two anymore. They just wanted Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems. They wanted to shatter her and her nobody gems, destroy her nowhere planet, and laugh together at the fire destruction. Nothing else sounded more great than that, not even playtime. But there was much more. Argyle and Spinel wanted so much more than to kill Pink Diamond. It wasn't going to stop with just her and Earth, but everyone else who had wronged them or turned away from them. The Diamonds, Blue, Yellow, and White. They were all next! They never cared for the two, they never wanted Argyle to be the new Pink Diamond, so why should they give a lick about those traitor. they only cared about Pink, they only loved her. How can every love him and his playmate. Filth That's all they were in their eyes. All four of the Diamonds were filth.

It was clear to both of them now. Argyle and Spinel knew now what they wanted, what they needed to end the burning fire in their gems. They just knew right where to start. It was good thing they both knew where Pink's old weapons' vault was.

" _I never thought of myself as mean~"_ Spinel giggled, bouncing in her step through the weapons in the craven.

Argyle just smiled and touched one of the many poisons in the glass containers. " _I always thought that I'd be the King!_ "

They two glared at their reflections on these weapons, seeing an image that wasn't there. Their memories came to the one who did this them, shouting in sync.

_ "And there's no in between _

' _Cause if we can't have that_

_ Then we would be the leader of the dark _

_ And the bad!" _

The magenta gem just smirked, playing with her new glowing scythe. " _Now there's a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be~_ " Argyle carried the same smirk, taking her hand as they turned to the massive pink injector before them.

_ "And he's calling us the king/queen..." _

Picking their weapon, the two climb on top of it and function it to only respond to Spinel's horn. Argyle Diamond slipped on his black fingerless gloves, summoned his shield to make sure his powers were working correctly. He looked at the weapon, seeing the swirling rose thorns reach the center of the diamond. It looked so close to Rose's shield, he couldn't help but chuckle softly and stroke the glowing warm light. He knew once she saw this weapon, saw the same eyes that use to be her own, it would break her in more ways than one. It would break one of the many surfaces they both were going to break today.

" _Something's pulling me..._ " Argyle said in awe, smiling more as he felt his gem burn with even more raw energy. His skin glowing slightly. " _It's so magnetic."_

Spinel smiled almost dreamily, placing her hands on her own glowing gem as her own light pink skin turned much darker than before. She whispered giddily " _My body is moving, Unsure where I'm headed!"_

" _All of my senses have left me defenseless..."_ The emotions in his eyes swirled once more, becoming something new and dangerous. Twisted and foul. " _This darkness around me_ _Is promising vengeance!"_

She laughed madly, her anger and sadness mixing with her excitement and joy in such revolting ways. It was like her mind just overflowed with this whole new feeling, blinding her from sanity. _"The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive!_ _"_

The prince laughed to, grinning just as insanely as he grabbed Spinel's tightly in his own. " _There's nothing to lose! When you're lonely and friendless!_ " 

They laughed, they grinned dementedly at each other their eyes swirled with the same dangerous and murderous emotions. This was prefect, this was addicting. And it all pointed to one being.

_ "So our only interest is showing this princess _   
_ That we am the king/queen _   
_ And my reign will be endless!!" _

They shout rung throughout the vault as an echo, the two slightly panting as they smiled and held onto the other in a vice grip. They looked deep in each other's eyes, knowing but still asking if they wanted to do this.

There wasn't doubt in any of their eyes, and together both Argyle Diamond and his Spinel nodded and started the engine of the injector. They set the directions right to Earth, and right smack were Pink Diamond stood still happily in bliss. The hybrid summoned his bubble around his head, his gem glowing as he made his feet stay glued to the injector's surface. his partner, his queen and best friend was standing beside with with a wicked grin on her face. 

She said proudly, " _I want what I deserve!"_

He declared loudly, _"I want to rule the world!"_

_ "Sit back and watch them learn! _   
_ It's finally our turn!" _

The injector took off right to Earth, seeing that since this was faster than a Diamond ship, they would be there a lot sooner than a day. Their revenge was dead straight in their grasp, and the taste of it was the most sweetest thing they have ever had in their lives.

" _If they want villains for a king/queen._   
_ W_ _ e're gonna be ones like they've never seen! _ _" _

" _We'll how them what it means!_  
 _Now that we are that,_  
 _We will be the ruler of the dark and the bad!_  
 _'Cause the devil's on our shoulders_  
 _Where the angels used to be_  
 _And he's calling us the king/queen of mean~"_

The injector made it to Earth, it broke the atmosphere before landing deep in the soft soil of the hill above the temple. 

_ "The king/queen of mean~" _

Both Argyle and Spinel stood fully up, grinning madly as they saw their target who was laying peacefully on the hill. Now she was staring at them in complete shock and fear. They both whispered happily to each other.

_ "We want what we deserve~..." _

They both stepped forward into Pink diamond's view, their silhouettes holding tall and blood-curdling strong before the last of the Crystal Gems. It was amazing, even exciting to see the whole gang there. Sadly they didn't see the human male or the bismuth either, but that didn't matter. The importance cast were here, the main character was front in center. It was time for them to start the show, one that the diamond prince was willing to let his partner tart for him. Relishing in the obvious horror in the fellow diamond below them.

With Spinel blowing the horn to start the injector, grinning brightly, she cooed menacingly. "Well, Well, Well, Well! Let's get a look of the menagerie~ _"_

Revenge never tasted so devilishly sweet then right at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! What do you guys think? 
> 
> If you are confused, this is like a prologue to that other one shot I did in this book. It's called 'We've Heard this Story' and I explained init how Rose Quartz lives giving birth to Steven. She leaves him in the garden after being captured by the diamonds and flees to Earth.
> 
> This one takes I much understanding and yet darker tone to it. Rose Quartz has Steven on earth, but grew to be bored with him or at least a bit jealous of him in some degree. finding a galaxy wrap that still functions, she takes her four year old child to the garden and drops him there, telling him to wait for her to come back. Steven meets the other gem Spinel and the two stay waiting for their respected person.
> 
> Years pass, and both of them knew that Rose wasn't coming back for her son. He turns fourteen and the Diamonds end up finding him with Spinel. they take him in, find out that he is a Diamond as well. By the time he turned sixteen, new name and everything, they find out the truth of Rose and Pink being the same person.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Keep Feeling The Flow!


	3. Broken Childern

_There was nothing but confusion when the dulled gem heard the sound of wailing screams. Her worn out heart buns bouncing slightly as her head jerked up in the direction of the sound, her heart flopping when her soft magenta eyes landed on the wrap pad. Someone wraped here. Was it her!? Was she finally back, and why was she crying so hard!? Her feet moved past the woven roots and moss before her mind could fully process what was happening, but she raced blindly to the now cold blue pad as the scream only got louder and more clear. She stepped on top of it, but what she dreamt of being there wasn’t in front of her._

_Instead, it was below her. The tiny screams were ear ringing at this point as she looked down at the small basket before her, but it didn’t bother her as much as she kept her shocked eyes on the object inside. The thing wasn’t anything like the one she wanted to be here, and it was so small and loud. It only seems to stop its wailing to the soft stumbling squeaks of her big pink feet, the small brown curls on top of it’s fair peach color head bouncing to the smallest of her touch. It was so tiny and squishy. It opened its eyes up at her, and the gem froze in place as she looked into its eyes. Into those beautiful diamond pupils of the one she longed to see once more, those hypnotic and perfect shades of pink that sparkled in the smallest glimmer of light. The eyes gleamed and it cooed at her, but it just brought nothing but confusion to her. It was her beloved. It was the one she longed to see again, and the one she was playing this special game with. This thing was her, but yet now. It filled the gem with so many questions, but it didn’t matter now. She picked the tiny wiggle thing in her arms, never breaking the deep eye contact of the thing now smiling at her._

_“P-Pink…?”_

_The game was over, and now Spinel had to take care of her Diamond._

___________________________________

It has been fourteen years since then, and the webs of questions seem to dim and grow rapidly at times. Over time, Spinel noticed that this wasn’t ehr Diamond or at least not in a way she had hoped before. Much has changed since that fateful day in the ruined garden, but the muddle confusion raging in her mind was still there. So much unanswered, and yet her body fighting between the sense of pleasing content and violent merisy. It hurts, even now in the arms of Homeworld again and safe under her right court, new and reformed, everything still hurts inside of the small flipped heart shaped gem. It was never right side up since that day.

“Mo-Spinel…?”

She broke from her train of thought, her hand falling from her downward gem to turn and look at those same beautiful eyes now looking at her from the doorway. A small chuckle leaving her lips as she hid her pain with a playful smile. “Even after all of this time Argyle, you still try and call me Mommy~”

Pink bashful cheeks grew to his ears as the young diamond pouted and crossed his arms at the playful gem. “S-Shut up!”

Spinel just laughed at the young diamond’s cheeks glowing more pink in embarrassment. Her dark magenta eyes looking over the young teen with a small proud looking smile. Argyle had grown up since the day she found him on the wrap, or rather was dumped on her.

It took them both a long time to learn he wasn’t Pink Diamond, even more so when Spinel mistakenly ‘raised’ him in believing himself of being that horrible diamond. Over time though, once they stepped back into Homeworld after so long of just being each other, they saw that he was very much different from the former fourth diamond and yet still so similar in a sense. It’s why the once playful gem gave him the new name Argyle, not quite Pink but special in his own way. It was also clear that he was a hybrid of some sort of organic, seeing how he couldn’t poof or do some things like normal gems could do. Still, it shocked the old gem to see the once tiny peach skinned messy screamer became so different in such a short time. His little brown curls now became longer and more curly in a sense, almost blooming like a rose bush as they only slightly passed his ears. He was still on the tiny scale, but he was as tall as the heart gem’s shoulders now. He was slightly slim and yet still squishy everywhere. Instead of seeing him in a simple rag that she made for him back in the garden, the little diamond now attire fit for a Diamond. His gem gleamed in the light so similar to White’s, but dimmed in a dark shade of pink. An argyle color.

Still with all of the differences, she was happy that his eyes stayed the same through all of it. Those same pools of pink surrounding the shape edged of a diamond. Somehow, it was something Spinel remembered of her, that didn’t hurt to look at on this young Diamond.

Keeping her small pleased smile on her face, Spinel stepped forward to the small diamond. Argyle stood straighter as she stepped closer, her hands moving to gently cup the hybrid’s soft cheeks. The young diamond dropped the pink on his cheeks, the same pleased smile falling to his lips as he leaned into the gentle touch of the gem who raised him. A soft and gentle silent falling between them. He didn’t close his eyes though, knowing she was staring into them to see her. Somehow, her doing this brought more comfort than many might believe it ever did. The young diamond wasn’t stupid; he knew Spinel still cared and had conflicting feelings for Pink Diamond. He knew all along that his eyes were that of that Diamond long ago. Just like her, he was filled with the same confusion as her. His own conflicting emotions for the diamond who supposedly made him, and abandoned him.

_____________________________________

_Tiny Pink couldn’t sleep, feeling the air now colder without her beside him. Whimpering, the tiny diamond slowly woddle to a stand before clumsy grabbing hold of his blanket from his basket bed. His tiny feet carried him to where he knew she would be in a time like this, knowing the best, even at such a young age, to hide behind a pillar to see her soft pink form standing once more in front of the stairs. He frowned seeing his Mama standing there, her hands flooded before her as she kept her head forward and eyes unblinking. He knew that she didn't like being called Mama, but that didn’t stop the tiny diamond from seeing her like that. Mama takes care of him, is always there for him, so Tiny Pink saw her as such but in her aera she is Spins._

_He cared about Spins and hated seeing her like this. Even when Tiny Pink is awake, he watches his Mama stand up and just stand right there on top of the old roots she refused to pick up. She cleaned the rest of the garden, but never that spot. He didn’t know why she would do this. Why would she just stand there and watch the wrap pad as if waiting for someone to come? At first, he believed it was to see if more people like them come and say and play, but now he wondered if it was something else. What if it was that Big Pink she would talk about all the time._

_Spins said that Big Pink told her to stand there and play her game, to not move and wait for her to come back. Tiny Pink tried playing with her, but he always lost. Spins never lost cause she only took a break to help Tiny Pink with his food or clean up. Mama was always good at playing the game, but he knew that she didn’t like playing the game. He saw her at times, even just heard her from his tiny basket. Mama cries, sings a sad song, bags for Big Pink to come back. He hated it. He hated to see his Mama in pain playing a game like this, and cause of that… he hated the Big Pink lady. Even if he was made by Big Pink, he never saw her as Mama, and he would always hate her for playing such a mean game._

_But then… wasn’t he supposed to play too? If Big Pink left him here, at his own spot, to wait for her to come back then was he supposed to play too? He didn’t want to play the clod’s game, not when it hurt Mama._

_“S-Spins…”_

_He stood there with her, even after he fell asleep in her arms, Tiny Pink would play if it made Mama feel a little bit better._

________________________________________

Argyle sighed, letting his Pearl and Pebbles dress him in his uniform in silence. It was another meeting with the Diamonds on his Ball coming up, the sound of it just bringing him a deep sense of stress and dread. Ever since he came to Homeworld, it was like he couldn’t have fun at all like he used to with his Spinel. Even though it was tough at times, the young diamond honestly missed their little garden. Now it was just meetings, schooling, and scolding from judgemental Diamonds who still don’t even respect him. It made him long for the place where in a way, he was free to just be Tiny Pink with his Spins.

Still, it was best for Spinel to leave the garden, that much the young Diamond knew very well. Even if the place was freeing for him, it was a prison for the only other person he truly loves and cares for. The pain and merisy he saw in her, breaking her very gem down to the point that her own form showed it clear as day. Even after she reformed with a new look, it broke Argyle to see just how much she crumbled under everything Pink Diamond did to her. What his supposed mother did to her.

“My Diamond?”

Argyle looked up to Pearl, seeing her filled with concern but also fear as his eyes locked with her soft cotton candy ones. Not magentas, not like his Spinel’s. HE shook his head and pushed the gem from his body. “Sorry… I was lost in thought.”

The Pearl jumped at this, breaking the eye contact to speak again. “Oh, is there anything I could do M-My Diamond?”

“No,” He sighs, jumping from the stool to walk out of his room with a wave. “Tell the other Diamonds that I’m taking a breather before the meeting. Let them start without me.”

“B-But…”

The young Diamond didn’t bother to let her finish her obvious fright to even do that. If Yellow shatters her then he can just get a new Pearl next month. Right now, Argyle just needed a breath as his muddy confusion started to cloud his mind. All of it webbing up to be surrounded by Spinel and Pink Diamond, his former and supposed mother. Honestly, any love he might even feel for that gem was never there to stay. It vanished as quickly as he understood what his Spinel was going through all these times she cried helplessly at the wrap pad. It slowly became anger when he relaxed that she was his true Mom, that she made him and just dumped him like she did her best friend.

Argyle had been to the Zoo ever since he was declared the new fourth diamond, and there he had learned of the other piece of his kind he was missing. Basically, he was human, and Pink Diamond made him using her gem and a human body of sorts. The organics call it to give birth, and that the mother who birth is to love and care for their creation, their child. It only fueled the confusion and rage within the diamond thinking of it like this. Spins, his Spinel, was there for him and cared for him. She was more of a mother than Pink Diamond ever could be. She abandoned them, she left him behind to basically rot with her broken toy. So many talk and think so highly of the Diamond, but he knew better. He knew Pink was everything but the light she was spoken about. She was a monster, a lair, a coward. Even now, living proof that she was alive, she hides from the other Diamonds. It hurt him to think of her, it hurt to look at the mirror surfaces of his palace and see her eyes glaring back at her. The confusion didn’t help either.

“ _Why did you leave me here to burn…?_ ”

The brunette jumped at this, hearing the soft melody voice so familiar reach his ears just from down the hall. He knew that voice, and it sounded so hurt. Against his better judgement, Argyle walked quietly down the hall to the mural room. His pink eyes peeking around the corner to see that indeed it was hi Spinel, looking up at the furthest mural craving in the massive room; a mural the two all knew too well.

“ _I'm way too young to be this hurt_ …” Spinel’s voice echoed through the empty room softly, her right arm wrapping around her body as the other reached out to the pink craving in front of her. Her eyes filled with hurt and a distant fog of loss. “ _I feel doomed in rotten roots… Staring straight up at the wall, Counting wounds and I am trying to numb them all…_ ”

Argyle bit his bottom lip at this, remembering the time she would wrap those same brown roots from the garden around her feet and legs. Despite the hybrid’s protest of how much he hated them, she kept doing it for her. For her to believe that she wasn’t cheating on the game, hoping she would return. His fingers clung to the wall tightly at emotions choking his throat.

Spinel didn’t notice him there yet, looking up into the mural of his past Diamond, her hand reaching out but never stretching further. Her voice was filled with loss and confusion. “ _Do you care, do you care?”_ Her eyes swimming with tears as she choked in pain. “ _Why don't you care?_ ”

“ _I gave you all of me! My gem, my sweat, my heart, and my tears!_ ” She sobbed, clinging to her heart shape gem that now flickered in the slightly dim lit room. “ _Why don't you care, why don't you care?_

 _I was there, I was there, when no one was!_ ”

“ _Now you're gone and I'm here…_ ”

Spinel fell to her knees, her forehead now to the mural as her eyes continued to gleam with unused tears but she didn’t dare let them flow. Argyle still hid, still watching with nothing but stroming emotions of his own in his eyes. He wanted to walk up to her, to hold her and comfort like he has done all the time in the garden. Stars, when was the last time he held onto his Spins, his best friend, his Spinel, so they could cry and comfort each other. How much hurt she must be in right now, it made rage and guilt fill his very organic body. He hated seeing her like this, and what made it worse, he knew she wasn’t done. Her broken voice now filled with nothing hurt and confusion.

“ _I have questions for you…Number one, tell me who you think you are?_ ” Strangely enough, it felt like he was asking these same questions with her. She looked up at the mural, glaring at it as she growled, “ _You got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart!”_

Spinel then stood up, her voice becoming more filled with hatred as her limbs untangled and slammed into the mural. “ _Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool? I should have never ever ever trusted you!”_

“ _Number three…”_ She was quiet again, but voice still echoed for Argyle to hear number three. Her gaze falling from the mural once more. _“Why weren't you, who you swore that you would be?_ ”

The hybrid pulled back from the corner, laying his back on the wall as he covered his own mouth through all of the emotions flooding through him. He felt them, the hot sting of tears falling his gleaming pink eyes as the emotions and memories began to consume him. He started to remember things when he was much younger, a tiny thing, and when he was haunted by his confusion and questions for the Diamond before him. The things, he wouldn’t even tell Spins that swam into his tiny mind back then.

________________________________

_Tiny Pink looked down at his little teddy bear, playing with the right arm of the soft pink thing. He knew the little hard nub in it was a button, and if he pressed hard enough he heard a voice come from his toy. It was his little secret, a little thing that he never bothered to tell Spinel about. It wasn’t like she would care, and if anything, somehow the tiny diamond knew it was best not to tell her. He hid the thing now in the tiny basket he used to use as a bed, now he just sleeps in the grass he planted with Spinel._

_Though, it didn’t take Tiny Pink to realize who this voice could have been in the tiny bear. After all this time, the secret now only filled him with mixed emotions._

_{I love you Steven.}_

_It was her. He knew now that this voice he had listened to for seven years was the voice of the Big Pink his Spinel long for. The one that was making his Spins hurt and still stand in that stupid little spot. This was the voice of the one who left him here to stand along with her, to play that dumb game and cry and fell pain just like the one gem he truly cares about. He hated her voice, he hated her in his teddy, and he hated that horrible name she gave him. Big Pink gave him that name, the one he hears and claims that she loves. If she loved him like his Spinel, then she would have come to get her to stop playing that horrible painful game._

_Spinel came over with small bundles of berries that grew in the garden, frowning at white fluff on the ground. “Tiny Pink? What’s all of this stuff?”_

_“Oh. Sorry Spins… It came from Teddy,” Tiny Pink showed her the ruined pink doll, his right arm missing as white fluff fell from the open tear. “I broke him. He… made me mad.”_

______________________________

Argyle growled at this memory, the lingering sound of who he had no doubt to be Pink Diamond that placed a recorder in his old doll. Sadly, the growl was loud enough for Spinel to hear in her silent sobs, hearing her gasp at the sound with her eyes no doubt looking where the young diamond was hiding.

What was the point to hide? The young diamond frowned, turning the corner to walk right up to his Spinel. She was shocked to find Argyle there, knowing full well that the Diamonds would be mad at him not being at another meeting again. The heart gem stood up as he came walking over, her hands quickly trying to wipe her tears away as she went to demand why he was even here on the other side of the palace. The Diamond though looked upset, tears falling from his own pink eyes which made her stop in shock. Still even with the tears, he looked more hurt than broken like herself. The young Diamond, not even looking at the playtoy, sharply turned to the pink mural with a harsh glared. His voice echoed brighter and louder than her own, but it was mixed with more rage at the cravings at the walls.

“ _My, my name was safest in your mouth, And why'd you have to go and spit it out..._ ” Ironically, Argyle spat that out with nothing but disgust in the words, shocking the gem next to him. He didn’t care, but instead continued to stare into the eye of the mural. “ _Oh, your voice, it was the most familiar sound_

 _But it sounds so dangerous to me now…_ ”

“ _I have questions for you…”_ His eyes seem to glow, his voice holding now nothing but frustration as he stomped on the ground, small cracks forming around him and Spinel. He shouted, “ _Number one, tell me who you think you are!? You got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart!_ ”

Spinel frowned at this, knowing now that he heard her but also realizing that the poor diamond might have been feeling this same emotions as her. It was like her eyes were opening to a horrible truth; that her pain and confusion was shared for the same person. She mumbled back to herself, “ _I have questions for you…”_

“ _Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool!?_ ” Steven shouted in pure rage, his fist pounding the mural much harder that the heart gem ever did. His fist still pounding with each word that spilled from his snarl of a mouth. “ _I should have never ever ever trusted you!!”_

“A-Argyle!?”

The young Diamond stopped, now feeling the faint rumbles he had caused with his fists to the mural. His eyes dimmed from their glow, his pink tears turning clear as he stared at the massive spider cracks now printed on the mural of Pink Diamond. He pulled his dusted fists from the cracks, his eyes turning to look at Spinel’s own troubled and frightened ones. They stood like that, their eyes locked in pink and magenta as if trying to understand the similar thoughts swarming in their heads. Doors were opening, secret feelings were shining as tears for both of them began to fall all the more faster.

Before they knew it, the two started to cling to one another, sobbing with rage, confusion, and sorrow. Questions swimming in their minds as they held onto one another as the wounds opened to each other. Spinel wrapped her arms all over his middle to move back up to his soft rose smelling locks, all while Argyle held her in a bone crushing grip and his hands squeezed at her shoulders. They sobbed, screamed, and they only pressed closer together. It was like all of those years alone in that graden together finally came crashing down on them. Finally feeling the abandonment of someone they believed they knew and cared for them, that loved them even. The heart gem thought she knew her friend, she thought that her Diamond cared enough for the times she listened to her sorrows to come back one day. The young diamond hybrid never really knew her, but he knew enough to know that he was supposed to be loved, that she was supposed to be his true Mama who was never there for him. They were left unloved, abandoned, and tossed aside like worn out junk she no longer needed, and even to this day, they had no idea why.

Why!? Why did Pink Diamond live them alone in a wasteland for nothing but hope of her return? A return that never came. They had to pull each other up and walk out of that prisoner together, without Pink there, without the need to wait anymore. All they had were each other, and she never came back to at least say sorry for making them wait for long.

_______________________________

_Tiny Pink looked back at the small garden he had made with Spinel for the past twelve years, seeing his worn out basket and teddy now to be left forever in this graveyard. His pink eyes blank and emotions gone as he gripped onto the soft heart shaped stone in his hands._

_This was for the best. They agreed that this was the best for both of them to do. Spinel and Tiny Pink agreed that staying here any longer was torture for them, but that didn’t stop his Spins from doubting. Looking down at her gem carefully in his hands, stroking the dark pink edges of her shape as the cold winds brushed at his long and tangled curls. Even with the numbness he felt though his chilled skin, the young diamond couldn’t help but smile at her beautiful gemstone. A feeling of success filling his chest as he bought the cold stone to his lips and walked up the stairs to the wrap pad._

_He never took a wrap pad before, but he knew how it was done in theory. Tiny Pink knew he just needed to think hard enough and he would be sent to Homeworld. Spinel had told him stories of Homeworld, of how the Diamonds were cruel but still loved their creations dearly. They cared about Big Pink, so maybe they would care for Tiny Pink as well. Maybe… just maybe… they could even meet Big Pink again together, and then ask all of the questions they had. It was like a scary dream come true, and honestly he had no idea how to feel about it. All that mattered though to him, to the small diamond, was that this game was finally over for them both. They would finally leave and be free. His Spinel will finally be free from here._

_“Don’t worry Spins…” Tiny Pink purred, holding her gem to his chest as his own gem glowed. The ped glowed underneath his feet, but he hardly noticed as he drove his mind to take him to Homeworld. “Your best friend has you. We can finally stop playing her game…”_

_______________________________________

_When he opened his eyes and the small ringing sound stopped, he was face to face with a gem he had never seen before. The orange eyes locked in with his own pink diamond ones._

Argyle whispers softly, broken and raw, “ _Do you care, do you care...?”_

Spinel whispered softly back, her hold on him never breaking. “ _Why don't you care…?”_

The two pulled away from each other, turning back to the broken mural of Pink Diamond before them. Their tears never fading as they began to scream in unison, their pain and mind in sync.

_“I gave you all of us!!_

_Our gems, our sweat, our heart, and our tears!_

_Why don't you care, why don't you care!?”_

The heart gem wiped away the black tears from her face roughly, pulling away from argyle as she screamed loudly in such desperate need to understand the storm in her mind. “ _I was there, I was there, when no one was!”_

The young Diamond just let his tears dry up, worn out in them as he fell to his knees in front of the mural. His voice filled with the same desperate need, but so much softer than hers. “ _Now you're gone and I'm here…”_

They both just felt so broken, so lost, but in a way relief to let everything out to one another. They felt worn out, but also happy that they were able to say things out loud for the whole Universe to hear their sorrow. Slowly, the two laid against the mural, side by side, as their voices mixed in perfect harmony.

_ “I have questions for you, ooh.. _

_ I have questions for you _

_ I have questions for you, ooh.. _

_ I have questions for you _

_ I have questions for you, ooh.. _

_ I have questions for you _

_ I have questions for you, ooh... _

_ I have questions for you _

_ I have questions for you, ooh…” _

“ _How do I fix it,_ ” Spinel asked as she looked at Argyle, now really talking to him about this brokenness inside of her. “ _Can we talk?”_

The young Diamond frowned at this, shaking his head with uncertainty in his eyes. “ _Can we communicate?”_

_ “Can we talk?” _

_ “Do we wanna fix it..?” _

_ “I have questions for you..” _

They looked into each other’s eyes, their hands unknowingly interlocked together as they stayed in the cracks made by them. Their looks of fear, hurt, and sadness they haven’t seen in one another before. Where they are still talking to Pink at this point, or to each other? Spinel moved to cupped Argyle’s cheeks once more, giving that same look deep into those similar eyes that haunted her long ago. It made the diamond flinch this time, no longer seeing the fond smile on her but instead the deep look of loss and betrayal. Is this what she really felt when she looked into his eyes, into **her** eyes.

He couldn’t help but ask, her voice barely a whisper, “ _Is it my fault...?_ ”

She shook her head in no. She never would think it was his fault. Spinel whispered back, “ _Is it my fault?”_

Argyle shook his head in no as well, not even thinking about blaming the star before him. “ _Do you miss her?”_

Spinel paused at this, only thinking a minute of silence before just frowning. Though this time, it was less hurt and more so just numbness, repeating her words, “ _I have questions for… her…_ ”

And she’ll get them. Argyle had made up that mind for answers long ago, but he really even thought about it. He wouldn’t rest until he found Pink Diamond, and force her to answer for the crimes she had done, for the pain she put them both through. He was done playing her games, done watching his Spinel, his best friend, be forced to feel the pain she had cost any longer. He brought her into a deep hug once more, her eyes now glaring murderously at the broken mural of Pink Diamond. He vowed from that day that he would get back at her. Now, that vow was the very thing he lived for, edged into his very diamond core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Made this was something huh?
> 
> Anyway, I hope some of you aren't too confused. This is basically a another one shot before the first two chapters. It's where Steven and Spinel were both left in the garden by Pink Diamond and they come back in the movie. 
> 
> In this clip, it's basically before they knew who Pink Diamond was hiding as on Earth and they escaped to Homeworld. I also put in a reason why Rose would even try to leave Steven in the garden, and why the boy feels anger for his mother.
> 
> The song used is called I Have Questions by Camila Cabello. Song not mine, and I'm doing this to sort of put it in a musical way like the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a cut ending here, but this was just a one shot. A story I did with a different twist in the movie. It's sort of based off of my best friend story that was sadly deleted...
> 
> In his story it is a world where Gems live after having hybrid children. Meaning that Pink didn't die when steven was born but instead just abandoned him on Homeworld to live with his aunts and grandmother while she pretended to be dead. The concept is similar here. 
> 
> Pink had Steven as rose when she was captured by the Diamonds. She escaped but had left him alone one day as a baby on Homeworld. Crying baby steven found his way to the garden and Spinel took take of him for sixteen years, the truth of what happened to them coming to play as the Diamonds found him and explained what happened.
> 
> So basically both Steven and Spinel felt abandon and want revenge.
> 
> Hoped you liked it! High five The Sky!


End file.
